XIII Holidays
by UniqueMuffins
Summary: How does the Orgy celebrate holidays? In 13 chapters you will see Organization XIII celebrate 13 different holidays. Will contain shounen-ai.
1. Prologue: Questionable Discovery

Holidays were an unheard of event in the Organization for a long time. They were always working, incessantly. That was until one day Demyx brought home an odd calendar, where certain dates on it had certain names.

The members looked at the peculiar thing in awe. Even the cold, seemingly unfeeling ones like Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus seemed drawn to it. Demyx smiled proudly at his find, declaring he had found in it some world he was at (probably Never Land, from the looks of it).

Some of the members researched what the different holidays meant, and excitement grew as they learned of the foreign events. One day they appealed to Saix and Xemnas to let them have these days off to celebrate them. Saix refused, and looked to his superior for support. However Xemnas seemed to be amused by the idea, and the calendar was placed on a wall in the Grey Room.

The calendar told them it was currently the month of March, and they were disappointed to see the lack of holidays in it.

Xemnas then announced that March 13th would be a day in celebration of the foundation of the organization (since the idea of a calendar was new to them, no one knew exactly what day it was founded). He also stated that only 12 other holidays were to be observed, because they did not have the time to take so many breaks (for everyone knew how obsessed he was with their goal, Kingdom Hearts).

The holidays to be celebrated were as follows: Foundation Day, Saint Patrick's Day, Easter, April Fool's Day, Sora's Birthday, Memorial Day, the 4th of July (although no one really knew the significance of that day), Labor Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, and Valentine's Day.

From then on, the Orgy decided to celebrate these days.

But how do nonexistent people with no hearts celebrate?

_**Here's the prologue! I'm working on the actual chapters right now. It might take a while to get all 13 up, but please bear with me! Thanks.**_

Read, Review, and stay tuned for more~ 


	2. The First Holiday: Foundation Day

Okay, here's Chapter 1! This is basically a chapter to show you what people/pairings I'm going to be using. (After all, it's hard to manage 13 different people at once). It'll get better as I go on! So Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Larxene will only make cameos.

**Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 1!**

-xxxXxxx-

"Kingdom Hearts being our goal, the perseverance and efforts of this organization will not be in vain. The trials and tribulations we've overcome are to get one thing, and one thing only—hearts of our own!" Xemnas continued his speech eloquently. Although most of their meetings took place in another room, today they were in the Grey Area. The furniture was reorganized so the founding members were sitting in a front row, and the rest in a second row. Xemnas stood in front of them all, pacing back and forth, dictating his speech.

Saïx was the only one attentively listening. Even though he was not a founding member, he was sitting front row because he was Xemnas's favorite. As much as they said their relationship was strictly business, everyone knew better.

Demyx was already fast asleep. Zexion was trying to read his book while hiding it, pretending to listen. Axel was playing with fire, making tiny flames appear and disappear from his fingertips. Roxas and Xion were playing tic tac toe. The rest pretended to listen.

"We must never lose sight of it," Xemnas continued loudly. "Remember why this organization was created, and the ambition that drives it." He gazed slowly at all the members, who started to pay attention as they realized the speech was ending. "_Dismissed_."

Saïx began clapping, signaling that everyone else should do the same. Xemnas then said, "You have the rest of the day to yourselves." He opened a dark portal, gestured for Saïx to come with him, and the two left.

"Man, I thought he'd go on forever!" Axel said, walking over to Roxas, putting his hands behind his head. "Seemed like he wanted to talk all day."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Xion and I were so bored. Right?" Roxas replied, looking at the black haired nobody.

She nodded. "At least we have the rest of the day off."

Roxas crossed his arms. "But what do we do? All we've ever done is work."

Axel chuckled. "You do things you like. For me, that's sleep."

"Things we like…?" Xion wondered aloud.

"So while Axel's sleeping, we gotta find something we like," Roxas concluded. "Alright, let's go, Xion!"

Axel watched the two run off into a dark portal and felt a small twinge in his chest, or at least he _thought_ he did. _I must be remembering jealousy_, he thought.

It wasn't that he didn't particularly like Xion; after all, they were friends, weren't they? But she and Roxas were spending a lot of time together lately…

_Ah well, maybe I'm just thinking too much, remembering what it felt like before. Can't really feel without a heart, y'know? _And he went to his room to sleep.

-XXXXX-

After about an hour, only Zexion, Luxord, Demyx, and Xigbar remained in the Grey Area. Luxord and Xigbar were playing a game of cards, Demyx was playing his sitar, and Zexion was, of course, reading.

Demyx, who was sitting on one of the white couches, placed his sitar on the empty seat next to him. Zexion was on the other side of it. The sitarist sighed. "Zexion, I'm _bored_."

Zexion nonchalantly turned a page in his book and replied in a tired voice, "Tell someone who cares."

Demyx wandered over to the illusionist and leaned over his shoulder. "What book are you reading?"

"None of your business."

"Sounds weird. What's it about?"

Zexion glared at Demyx. "Look, I'm trying to read. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

"But Zexi—,"

He abruptly shut his book and closed his eyes. "Nuisance," he muttered before leaving.

Demyx crossed his arms and tilted his head. "What did I _do_?"

"He seemed in a bad mood today," Luxord pointed out, never taking his eyes off his cards. "You didn't notice?"

"But Zexion's _always_ angsty." Demyx frowned.

"I feel bad for him, having to put up with an idiot like you," Xigbar laughed. "Maybe he's getting tired of you hanging over his shoulder."

Demyx pondered this for a moment. "I guess I do hang out around Zexion a lot. I wonder why? I mean, he's just like the other members."

Luxord and Xigbar boomed in laughter. "Is that what you think?" Luxord shook his head. "Now I really feel bad for him."

The musician bit his cheek in frustration. "If all you're gonna do is mock me, then I'm leaving," he stated as he grabbed his sitar.

"…Alone at last," Xigbar sighed.

"Yup, and it looks like I won," Luxord smirked as he scanned his cards. "You know what that means."

"No fair. You always win. Next time, we're playing my game."

"But if we play that kind of poker, doesn't everyone win?"

Xigbar smirked. "Exactly."

-xxxxxxxx-

_**Here's Chapter 1! Enjoyed? Disliked? Reviews appreciated ^_^ Next is Saint Patrick's Day (;**_


	3. The Second Holiday: Saint Patricks Day

Here's where its gonna start getting more exciting, I suppose xD Well, read, review, and most of all, enjoy!

Summary: Demyx wakes Zexion up, and is rejected. Axel shows Roxas a four-leaf clover and explains the concept of good luck. At the end, what are Xemnas's true intentions for wanting holidays…?

-xXXxxX-

Only a few days after Foundation Day, the next holiday had already arrived: Saint Patrick's Day.

Zexion looked in annoyance at the grinning buffoon in front of him. It was too early in the morning for this.

He slammed the door in front of the idiot's face and crawled back into bed.

"Aye, lassy! Open the door, huh?" A muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Did you really just call me 'lassy'? Your Irish accent sucks, by the way," Zexion said loud enough for him to hear. He glanced at his clock. 5:00 AM… _Definitely_ too early.

Demyx had shown up at his room and woken him up. The sitarist was dressed in green pants and had a four-leaf clover tucked behind his ear. However, the most ridiculous part of his get-up was his t-shirt that read "Kiss Me, I'm Irish."

"Zexion, come on! Open up!" the voice continued to whine, banging on the door.

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. "Just go away. You're nothing but a hindrance."

It grew quiet outside the door. _Ah, much better_, Zexion thought. _Peaceful_. He fell back asleep.

Outside, Demyx stil stood there, looking down. "All I wanted…" he murmured as he began to walk away, "…was for him to smile."

-Xxxxxx-

"Axel, what is this…?" Roxas asked, looking at the item the pyromaniac put in his hand.

"A four-leaf clover," Axel explained. "It brings you good luck."

The two were in Never Land, one of the only words that Axel knew of that grew grass and other foliage. He'd also wanted to take him flying, but Tinker Bell was nowhere to be found.

"Good luck?" Roxas repeated, twirling the thing between his fingertips.

"Yeah, it brings you things that make you happy."

Roxas appeared puzzled, and considered this for a moment. "But I'm already happy right now."

Axel grinned and folded Roxas's fingers closed over the clover. "Save it for a time when you need it, then."

Roxas smiled in return. "Okay."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the cloudless sky. Then Roxas spoke up. "You know, its too bad Xion couldn't be here today. It's such a nice day out."

"…Guess she wanted the day to herself," Axel replied, laying down and closing his eyes.

"Guess so," Roxas said, doing the same.

-xXxX-

"Superior, is this really why you wanted the Organization to participate in holidays? Saïx asked.

"I told you not to call me that when we're alone," Xemnas said.

The pair was in Xemnas's room, just as they were the previous holiday. The leader's room was just like the other Nobody's, but bigger.

"I never see you anymore," Xemnas whispered, leaning closer to Saïx and placing a blue lock behind his ear.

Saïx felt his face grow warm. "Likewise."

Without warning, the superior's lips brushed softly on the side of the blue haired Nobody's face, and grew closer to his lips with each kiss. Saïx replied in a similar fashion, feeling relaxed.

This lasted only about two minutes before they both fell onto the bed.

-XxxxxX-

**Remember, you've been warned about shounen-ai! XD Hope you liked it. If you didn't I'd appreciate if you review too~ Next chapter is April Fool's Day!**


	4. The Third Holiday: April Fools Day

**Okay, so let me explain the beginning of this: I REALLY wanted to do a thing with man pregnancy xD Anyway, in this chapter Demyx tries again to make Zexion smile in vain. Clueless Roxas is accused of being a Peeping Tom, even though his intentions are good at heart. Enjoy~**

-Xxxxx-

This had to be a prank. Xigbar knew it was April Fool's Day. And yet…

"Luxord, you're…pregnant?" Xigbar managed to say.

Luxord patted the slight bulge of his stomach. "Uh-huh."

Xigbar exploded into laughter. "Alright, man. You can say 'April Fool's!' now."

Luxord tilted his head, looking surprised. "This isn't a joke."

The other Nobody was perplexed. "But…that's impossible! I know we…. But you can't…." He couldn't think of what to say. "MEN DON'T GET PREGNANT!"

Luxord snickered slightly, enjoying his prank. "April Fool's!" He took the pillow out of his cloak.

Xigbar felt relieved, yet defeated. His face grew red. "I knew it. Damn, if I had a heart you would've given me a heart attack, man."

Luxord smirked and got closer to Xigbar, so close that their noses were almost touching. "You're simply adorable when you blush."

The Nobody with the eye-patch had no response to this, and silently cursed himself as his face continued to grow hotter.

"Looks like I win another game."

-xxxxx-

_April Fool's Day is about jokes and laughter, right?_ Demyx thought. _So why isn't he…_

Jack-in-the-boxes, whoopee cushions and other assorted prank-like items were scattered across Demyx's room. In the middle of the mess was Zexion, who had a look of utter boredom stuck to his face.

"Remind me again why you invited me here?" the illusionist sighed.

"I just…" Demyx began, then mumbled, "You didn't have to come, you know."

"You're right, I didn't," Zexion agreed. "This was a big waste of my time." He started to leave.

"Zexion, wait!" Demyx suddenly yelled. Zexion stopped and turned to him. "Why…why are you mad at me?"

Zexion didn't answer right away. Demyx looked at him in anticipation, his eyes searching the illusionist's.

"Hmph," was his final reply before leaving.

-XXXX-

Roxas wasn't one for jokes. He tried thinking of ways to make Xion laugh or smile because he noticed she seemed to be down the last few days, but not much came to mind.

_Maybe I can surprise her…_ he thought. _Yeah, I'll just jump out of her closet and say 'boo!' or something._

So he found her room to be empty and waited in her closet, hoping she'd return from whatever she was doing soon. For a brief second he wondered how much of a good idea this really was, then decided to follow through because he was already there.

_Why do we have closets anyway?_ he wondered. _We don't really have much for clothes—And hey, what's this thing? —_

Click. The door shut, and Roxas assumed Xion had come back. However, there were two voices.

"Thanks for doing this for me," he heard Xion say.

"Anytime," the other ice-cold, sly voice replied.

"Wow, they're so big!" Xion exclaimed. The other voice chuckled. "I bet they taste good."

"You'll feel great afterwards too," added the icy voice. "It's the first time anyone's tried them, so please pardon my inexperience."

_What's going on in there?_ Roxas thought frantically. _I…I have to stop them!_

"Xion, wait, you're making a huge mista—" Roxas burst out from the closet.

"Ah, Roxas, you're a Peeping Tom now, aren't you?" remarked Vexen, who was holding two caramel apples. Roxas felt embarrassed immediately for misreading the situation.

"Roxas!" Xion shouted. "What were you doing in my closet?"

"I-I just wanted to surprise you; you know, April Fool's?" he tried to explain. "You seemed down…b-but then I thought—" He shook his head, realizing anything he tried to say to defend himself would be in vain. "What are those?"

"Apples coated with a soothing elixir I had Vexen make for me," Xion explained, annoyed.

"My, my," Vexen said, seeming to take amusement in this. "I suppose I should leave you two alone." He left the room.

"You're unbelievable Roxas," Xion spat.

Roxas hung his head. "I really wasn't trying to spy, I swear. It's April Fool's Day, and I wanted to make you laugh…"

She shook her head. For a moment he thought she was going to snap at him again, but then he heard her giggling.

"And that's what you came up with? Oh, Roxas, what am I going to do with you?"

He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Thanks," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"W-what was that for?" he questioned.

"For trying to cheer me up, weird as it may be. I'm glad you're my friend, Roxas."

Suddenly, he felt happy. His chest had a warm, fuzzy feeling. And for the first time, he wondered, _Why do we need hearts? We're fine just the way we are._

-XxxX-

This chapter was fun to write~ Review! Give an honest opinion! And stay tuned, 'cause next chapter is Easter!


	5. The Fourth Holiday: Easter

**My computer keeps telling me that "sitarist" isn't a word, but I'm still going to use it xD Anyway I feel bad for all the stuff I keep making Luxord do ;_; This fic is becoming real crack-fic-ish just because of him xD I'm sorry I'm taking forever with putting the chapters up! But I hope you like the story ^_^**

-XXxxXX-

Since none of the members really belonged to any religion, they decided to do other popular events typically participated in at Easter. Today, the Orgy decided to do an Easter Egg Hunt!

Xemnas explained the rules to everyone, stating that whoever found the most eggs hidden in the castle would win a prize. Whoever found a golden egg would receive ten extra points. He also said Saïx and himself would not take part in the game because they had hidden the eggs, and would instead crown the victor. Promptly afterwards they left through a dark portal.

Not everyone was required to participate, but most of the members did. Only Lexaeus, Zexion, and Xion remained holed up in their rooms.

Roxas and Axel were checking outside the Castle That Never Was for eggs.

_I wonder why Xion didn't come with us_, Roxas thought. _Normally she'd like this kind of game… And I'm sure Axel would want her to have fun too._

Axel.

Roxas looked over at the flame-haired Nobody, who was grinning and holding up a purple egg with light blue polka dots. Lately there had something about his crooked grin that made his chest twinge. The same warm, light feeling he got with Xion he was beginning to feel with Axel. He wasn't sure what it was. _What is this feeling_? he wondered.

Pushing the thought away, he decided things would be much clearer when he had a heart of his own.

-XXXXXx-

Xigbar had already found nine eggs hidden inside the castle. He'd started in the Grey Area and was now in the hallway where the members' rooms were.

Now, he stood outside room number X.*

He'd found a note on the ninth egg, stating something along the lines of his tenth egg would be the golden one, and it would be in room number 10.

The first thought to run through his mind was how creepy Luxord was, knowing where exactly he'd find his ninth egg. Though he supposed Luxord probably just stopped time, that being his forte.

He knew this was a bad idea. Luxord always had something up his sleeve, always a game to be won. Yet…. Warily, he knocked on the door.

No response.

Deciding the only other choice was to enter, he opened the door. As expected, no one was there, but a small note was on his bed. He picked it up, and it read:

"Time is generous, time is cruel,

Go to room 2 to find your jewel."

Xigbar crumpled the note. He wasn't too fond of poetry, and Luxord's silly rhyming only made it more ridiculous.

The golden egg really meant nothing to him, but he was curious as to where Luxord's game was going. He didn't know what he was planning… but maybe once Xigbar would win this game. _Just once_, he thought.

The note had said to go to room number II, his own room. Briefly he was concerned that Luxord was breaking and entering his room, but quickly pushed the thought away.

His room was also empty, but for one note. If this trend kept continuing, the game would get boring fast. This one read:

"Space is golden, space is reality,

Head to the room of neutrality.

Grey though it be, the game will end,

You won't see what's around the bend."

More stupid rhyming._ Room of neutrality_? Xigbar wondered. _'Grey though it be…' Grey is neutral. The Grey Area?_ Xigbar decided to go there. The hallways were still empty as he made his way down them. He came to the Grey Area, only to find Luxord…

…in a bunny suit.**

Xigbar burst into laughter. "You're crazy, man. What's with all this weird stuff you keep pulling on me?"

Luxord smirked. "Here's your golden egg." He stretched out his hand. In his palm really was a small, golden egg.

Xigbar was surprised; all this time he thought 'golden egg' was one of his creepy innuendos. However, he didn't accept the egg. He wasn't sure how, but he was going to win this game.

But before he had a chance to speak, Luxord said, "I knew you wouldn't take it. You think this is a game." He tossed the egg onto one of the nearby couches. "But I always win. Always." Luxord gave him a knowing look.

Xigbar's eyes widened and he murmured, "What are you thinking?" Although he knew very well what it was.

Nobody was allowed in the Grey Area for the rest of the day.***

-XxXXxx-

"Zexion! I found a golden egg!" Demyx beamed as he entered the 6th Nobody's room.

Zexion, who had been writing something in what looked like a notebook, quickly shut it and hid it away. "What does that mean?"

Demyx blinked. He was surprised Zexion hadn't ordered him out already, like he'd typically been doing for the past month. Maybe he was in a good mood today.

"I get ten points!" the sitarist continued proudly.

"…Good for you."

It wasn't like him to be nice.

"Did something happen today, Zexion?"

The illusionist simply shook his head. "Just a memory."

Demyx plopped down on the bed next to Zexion and looked at him expectantly. "A _good_ memory?"

"Yeah. A fairytale my mother used to tell me."

"Your mother?" Demyx prompted, more interested in Zexion's family than the fairytale. It was rare for Zexion to ever talk about his old memories, especially those of people he knew.

Zexion nodded but said no more.

The two sat quietly, and Zexion grew slightly concerned, for he'd never seen Demyx been quiet for this long.

"You're awfully quiet," he remarked.

"So are you," Demyx replied.

This was true. Normally about this time they'd be in some petty argument or something of the sort. Today… Zexion had no energy for that. For today, he wouldn't fight him. Only today.

The two sat in silence for awhile.

-xxxxX-

**So, what'd you think? :D I know the Luxord and Xigbar part was kinda longer then the others, and I apologize again for the crackness of its entirety. Review? All are welcome!~**

**Notes:**

*The rooms are labeled with Roman numerals; X = 10. II = 2. You probably knew, but I just wanted to clarify (for those who don't).

** I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what_ kind_ of bunny suit it is xP

*** Again, up to your imagination ;D although I know all of you are leaning towards the perverted side of things. xD You perverts.


	6. The Fifth Holiday: Soras Birthday

**I know, I'm writing this chapter AFTER the date already passed. I tried looking up Sora's birthday and a source told me it was April 25****th****, so that's what I'm making it.**

**Anyway, this chapter and the 'Memorial Day' chapter will be Namine specials; they will be Namine-centric and will take a break from the current storyline (if there even is one . . . I don't even know anymore).**

**Without further ado, I present to your Sora's Birthday! ^_^**

**-SsssSSs-**

Most of the members in the Organization thought it odd that Sora's birthday was to be celebrated. They questioned why Xemnas chose it. In reply, he said, "Sora is out key to Kingdom Hearts, is he not?" and left it at that.

Because this was an Organization-made holiday, they tried to think of activities to do on their own. All of the ideas were scrapped. Some were plain ridiculous, like making Sora voodoo dolls, or a "What's That Keyblade?" trivia game, and even a "Sora's Destiny: Riku or Kairi?" debate.

Deeming it all pointless, they simply took a normal vacation.

The majority of the members stayed in the Castle That Never Was. However, one mischievous Nobody had slipped off into Castle Oblivion…

-xxxXxxxxx-

Namine sat in her perfectly white room, alone, sketching as always. The blinding whiteness didn't really bother her; it reminded her of a canvas that was waiting to be painted on. It also resembled nothingness, which reminded her of herself.

A sharp knock came from the door. Surprised, she accidentally drew a black line across her new drawing and dropped her pencil. "Ah, c-come in."

Marluxia appeared in her doorway, a rose perched between his fingers. His beautiful face was good for luring in the trust of unsuspecting victims. His eyes, however, told a different story.

"Greetings, my blossoming lily," he chimed.

"Marluxia," she replied plainly back.

The pink haired Nobody sauntered over to her white drawing table and sat across from her. "Everything comfortable, I presume?"

Namine gave a small nod. She knew the Castle's Master liked to beat around the rosebush.

"Tell me, Namine…" he closed his eyes and sniffed the rose. "Do you know what today is?"

"Of course I do," she replied, no color in her voice. "It's April 25th, Sora's birthday."

"It's been quite some time he's been asleep." Suddenly the rose Marluxia was holding had become two.

"I haven't been slacking, if that's what you're asking."

Marluxia shook his head. "No, no. I don't doubt you, my pretty little flower. You have great talent, greater then any of ours. However… What do you think of Roxas and Xion?"

Namine did not care to say what she thought of Roxas and Xion. Instead, she said, "Is that all you came here to say?"

"Almost." The Castle's Master grinned. "I would like to request a special picture from our most special girl."

Before Namine had time to reply, he was at her side, a piece of paper replacing the roses that were between his fingers. He kissed her cheek and dropped the slip of paper in her hand.

"Farewell, for now." The dark portal that enveloped Marluxia was now gone.

Hesitantly, Namine unfolded the note. She wondered what they were going to make her do _now_.

"…"

"…How ridiculous," she stated, crumpling the paper. "I'd love to meet them, but I'm not cleaning up the Organization's mess. However…" she began to sketch. "Maybe I can help instead of hurt, just a little bit…"

-xxxxXx-

**I know its short and I'm sorry for not updating! I'll try to get the next chapter in before Memorial Day. Again, sorry for being slow.**

**Review? The good & the bad are welcome~**


	7. The Sixth Holiday: Memorial Day

**The reason I made this chapter about memories was solely because 'Memorial' sounds like 'memories.' Yup. So here we go, the second Namine-based chapter before we get back to the 'main' story! Whatever that is. ;X**

**I also apologize for any OOC-ness :]**

**-XxXXxx-**

"The reality you see isn't real."

The Organization began to wonder why they couldn't remember holidays from their past lives. Xemnas concluded that only some of their most prominent memories were retained, and that only a heart could hold all the details and other memories. This, he reasoned, was yet another reason why it was of utmost importance to unlock Kingdom Hearts as soon as possible.

On the day of Memorial Day, the members gathered in the Grey Area. However, they were all bothered by the fact that they couldn't remember certain things; their first kisses, their mother's name, and even something like an insignificant childhood memory about their favorite breakfast cereals.

Roxas and Xion, however, were the exception.

"You know, Roxas, we can't remember anything at all from our past lives," she pointed out. "Demyx remembers he liked music, Vexen remembers he liked science, and Zexion remembers he liked books. But what about us?"

Roxas stared at nothing as she said this, thinking. Xemnas and Saix were at the other side of the room, appearing to be discussing something in low voices, occasionally glancing in their direction. Axel and Demyx held Lexicon hostage and played keep-away with Zexion as the illusionist, annoyed, tried to retrieve it. Marluxia was showing Larxene how he could turn one rose into two, and Roxas realized everyone soon stopped caring whether they could remember old memories or not.

But they were different. And everyone knew it.

The 13th Nobody nodded. "Yeah. Everyone else finds it odd. I wonder why…" he trailed off, pondering more.

"Maybe we can find out."

"How?" Roxas crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Xemnas's room?"

"Too risky. I went in there once and found Saix's…things." He shuddered.

"Well… what about Castle Oblivion?" Xion suggested. "We're the only ones not allowed to go there. Maybe they're hiding something from us."

Skeptical, Roxas took a look around the room. Everyone was busy; no one would notice if they left. "It's worth a try," he shrugged. "But how do we get there if we've never been there before?"

Xion cocked an eyebrow. "How do we get anywhere else?"

-xxxxXXx-

The dark portal led them to an all-white castle with impressively high ceilings. "This place is huge!" Roxas exclaimed, awestruck, his voice echoing.

"'_To find is to lose, and to lose is to find.'_"

"What was that, Xion?"

She pointed to a sign (or more like gold plaque) by the enormous front door. "It says, 'to find is to lose, and to lose is to find.'"

Roxas suggested, "Maybe it's the Castle's motto. We've lost something; maybe it's saying we'll find it here."

"But how can you find something you never lost to begin with?"

Xion and Roxas turned in surprise at the new voice. A blonde girl in a plain white dress stood before them, clutching a notebook. Her blue eyes were pure and calm.

"Who are you?" Roxas questioned.

"…Namine," the girl replied. "Why are you two here?"

The lack of urgency in her tone made Roxas think she already knew why they were here. "We came for answers. I've never seen you before, but you seem to know us. Do you know us from the past?"

Namine wore a mask of unbreakable calm, although she looked slightly troubled. "I can't give you what you're looking for. It was never yours to begin with."

They were getting nowhere. _We're talking ourselves in circles!_ Roxas thought. "We still have the right to know."

With a piercing gaze, Namine replied, "Rights? You're Nobodies. You shouldn't even exist. Actually, you shouldn't even be nonexistent."

"Stop being such a bully to Roxas! You're a Nobody too, aren't you?"

Namine took a step back, her face pained. She whispered something to herself, and all Roxas could hear was "…they're forming personalities of their own…how troublesome…."

Roxas, against his better judgement, decided to push further. "Why aren't we supposed to have memories?"

Shaking her head, Namine said, "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you quite yet. But why don't you just enjoy the time you have right now while you still can? Forget about the past."

_While we still can?_ Roxas thought. "I can't forget something I don't remember."

"Clever." Namine chuckled, a quiet, melodious sound. "I apologize for my rudeness today. But I must get back to my room." She turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" Xion yelled. "Can't you at least tell us one thing? One hint?"

The lonely blonde looked over her shoulder. With a small smile, she said, "His name is Sora," and disappeared into the castle.

They never saw the girl again.

-XXxxxxXX-

Later that night, Namine gazed up into the starry sky, wondering. _Why did Marluxia make me draw that picture? What was my use in meeting them? _Could their small meeting have a bigger affect in the near future?

Just then, her door opened, and Marluxia strode in, his pink hair tied back in a ponytail, something uncharacteristic for him. "Did all go according to plan?"

"They're forming personalities," she reported. "It just makes it harder for me…"

Marluxia chuckled. Namine shot him a glare. "What?"

"It's true; hearts are the only thing that will make us whole. But those two, who've already chosen their own paths without one… All of our efforts seem fruitless. Kingdom Hearts," he scoffed. "How pointless."

Namine, who was always lonely, had come to accept the idea that she was nothing, that she too was not even supposed to be nonexistent. But some of the members in the Organization were perfectly fine without a heart, and some even seemed like they had one. Were they not lonely? Or empty? Or felt like they were forgotten, nothing more than a dead fly in a corner?

Maybe she was the only one.

"Marluxia?" she spoke up. "What does being whole mean?"

"Dying," he said. "For only those who exist can die. Nothingness can't cease to exist. It is always present, and can only be replaced by temporary things."

"So why does Xemnas want Kingdom Hearts?"

"To replace the emptiness." He grinned that crooked grin. "Something someone artificial wouldn't understand."

_Maybe they're just hiding it_, she thought, _hiding their loneliness_. Maybe she wasn't the only one…

For the first time, Namine wanted to be whole.

**-xxXXxxXx-**

**There you have it! And I did it right before Memorial Day too ;D I came with that last part on the spot, actually. It was supposed to stop with "They never saw the girl again." But I felt like it needed to be a little bit more conclusive.**

**Anyway, next chapter [4****th**** of July] we will get back to the couples and drama and stuff! Please be patient with me, for I know I don't update too often Review, please. I love all reviews~ ^_^**


	8. The Seventh Holiday: The 4th of July

**Yay! New chapter! Lots of stuff happening here, now that we're back to the "main" storyline. Romantic drama, etc. etc. Well, without further ado, here it is~**

* * *

Fireworks.

That was the only thing on everyone's mind all day. Vexen had promised them a spectacular show of explosions in the sky. He told them they would be set off at 10 p.m., when it was definitely going to be dark.

However, before then…

Xion sat alone in the Grey Area. It was early in the morning, and everyone else was still asleep. However, her ceaseless thoughts had kept her awake. What Naminé had said about her was true, every last word. She'd accepted it. But...it was hard keeping it from Roxas and Axel.

She'd stayed away from them, only talking to them when she needed to. She thought that if she started straying now, it would ease the pain later once she disappeared.

So she sat in the Grey Area alone, quietly reserved.

"Xion?" a voice came from the entrance to the room. Xion spun around quickly to find Roxas standing there, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Just couldn't sleep. And I could ask you the same question. Why are _you_ here?"

Instead of answering her question, he simply stated, "You haven't been at the clock tower in ages."

Xion didn't know what to say. She remained silent.

"Why are you avoiding us?"

"I'm not avoiding you or Axel—" she replied weakly.

"Oh, really," Roxas scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, maybe a little…"

Roxas looked at her, waiting for a response.

"…How about we make a deal," she proposed.

"A deal?"

"I'll tell you everything on my mind tonight at the fireworks. 'Kay?"

Roxas, hesitated, then nodded.

* * *

9:47 p.m. The fireworks were due soon. The thirteen members (Vexen was still doing last minute tweaking to make sure there would be no malfunctions) sat idly with impatience, scattered around the outside of the castle.

Demyx found Zexion leaning against the left corner of the front of the castle. "Zexion!" he called as he approached him. Zexion looked up from the book he was reading and gave a small smile.

This meeting wouldn't be odd if it weren't for the fact that Zexion had requested it. Demyx couldn't think of what it was for. The two had gone back to how they used to be, occasional fighting and such, despite the quiet moment they had in April. However Demyx couldn't help but notice Zexion had become livelier the past few days.

"Good, you're here," Zexion said quietly. He didn't move; he was still leaning against the wall, Demyx standing a couple feet across from him, waiting patiently. Naturally he'd be hyper, but it was so rare that Zexion requested a private meeting such as this that he decided to keep quiet.

Zexion cleared his throat. "Yes, well… I have something important to discuss. You see…how should I say it…. For the past few months, I haven't been able to stand the sight of you. Everytime I saw you, I wanted to throw up. My stomach hurt; it felt like I had man cramps."

Demyx's heart sank; he wasn't expecting rainbows and confessions to pour out of Zexion's mouth, but this was cruel.

"However—I think I've finally figured out why." Zexion crossed his arms, and instead of staring at the ground like he had been before, looked up at Demyx. "For some illogical reason or another, I've come to the conclusion that I'm attracted to you. I mean, I shouldn't be, if you compare our personalities on paper almost nothing matches up. You're annoying, yet not nearly as annoying as Marluxia or Saïx—"

"Zexion."

"—I mean you're stupid and you're lazy and I mean come on, how many people play the sitar?—yet that doesn't seem to matter, you're goofy smile makes me feel warm and strange—"

"Zexion!"

"—and it just doesn't make sense because wanting to puke is usually not a sign of falling in love, and how could I ever expect you to like me back, I mean like I said before we're complete opposites and I'm not even sure—but I just want—"

But Demyx never found out what Zexion wanted, because in that moment Demyx pressed his lips into Zexion's.

"You're such an idiot!" Demyx laughed. "You haven't noticed, after all this time…"

Zexion turned as read as Axel's hair. He cleared his throat. "S-so you're alright with being with someone like me…?"

"Why would I want to be with someone _like_ you?" Demyx answered. "I want you, all of you, and nothing else in any of the worlds."

* * *

Xigbar stared at Luxord, his mouth agape. "What did you just say?"

Luxord sighed, not meeting his gaze. "I said I'm calling it off. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Xigbar thought he felt his chest tighten, but he knew it was just a memory. Nobodies don't have hearts to feel things like that. Still, he felt as though someone had struck his stomach with Lexaeus's weapon.

"Don't I deserve an explanation, at least?" Xigbar managed.

"The game's getting boring. That's all." Luxord said, still not meeting his eyes.

"So it was just a game to you, huh?" Xigbar laughed. "I should've known. Everything's a game to you. And like usual, I've lost."

"You shouldn't've gambled with love."

"Nobodies can't love, now can they?"

Xigbar turned around and began to walk away, half hoping Luxord would say "Wait!" or stop him. But each step he took was wrapped in silence, making each step more painful.

_If that's what he wants_, Xigbar thought stubbornly, _then fine_. His pride wouldn't let him think otherwise.

Luxord watched Xigbar walk away, feeling distraught, almost regretting what he'd done. _But what else could I do? _he thought. Even though that person had said—but no, he didn't want to think about that now._ I never wanted to hurt you Xigbar. Honestly. But I have no other options now. I've gambled with luck too many times now…_

* * *

9:59 p.m.

Roxas had been looking for Xion since he got here, but she hadn't shown up yet. He was growing impatient.

"Hey, Roxas! Looking for something?" Axel greeted, coming up to him.

Roxas nodded. "Xion. She said she was going to explain why she's been avoiding us. But she's not here yet."

"Ah. Well don't look so stiff. The fireworks are bound to start any minute. And Xion promised you she'd be here, right? Has she ever broken a promise to you before?"

Roxas shook his head, starting to feel his nerves go away. He had Axel here… Axel always knew what to say.

"Yeah, have a little fun, huh, tiger?" Xigbar chimed in, messing up Roxas's hair. Although he was smiling, it wasn't his usual odd, up-to-no-good grin. Roxas would've wondered why, but Xion's absence was nagging his mind like a mother-in-law, depriving him of all other thought.

BANG! CRACK! SNAP! 10 p.m., finally. The fireworks had begun. Glamorous polychromatic explosions in the sky illuminated the dark night. Endless amounts of colors banged and crackled into the black sky, and it looked as if a painter was randomly throwing paint onto a darkened canvas. The members gazed, awestruck. Vexen's invention worked. Roxas noticed Demyx put his arm around Zexion.

"Roxas!" Xion's familiar voice came, at last. "Axel!" She ran up to them as they turned around. "Good, you're still here…Sorry I'm late…."

"It's alright," Axel said. "Although Roxas has been running around like a rabbit that hasn't had sex in ten minutes. He said you were gonna explain something."

Roxas facepalmed. Xion nodded, more focused on her other thoughts. "Right. You see…um, well there's no way to rephrase it really…to put it bluntly, I guess…I'm going to disappear."

"What?"

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger! xD Well, for all of you who saw that coming, I applaud you for being able to play the games. I'm just so uncreative. X3 And I know the Zemyx part was a little corny. And I have something big planned for XigLux. As for the Axel/Roxas/Xion love triangle thingy… I don't really know right now. xD Roxas is just clueless.**

**Anyway, all reviews welcomed! & Yes, I got it up a few days before the actual day. Whew!~**


End file.
